


Tomorrow...

by nightfire2017



Series: His Slice of Normal [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Reader, Castiel is Ecstatic, Castiel is a Good Friend, Crowley Being an Asshole, Demons Are Assholes, Determined Dean, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Feels, Gen, Happy Sam Winchester, Heartache, I'll Find You Again, Leviathans, Marriage Proposal, Mystery Character(s), POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, POV reader, Reader-Insert, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sam is Not Amused, Surprised Dean Winchester, Worried Dean, Worried Sam Winchester, hunter reader, unexpected reunion, what will happen next?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfire2017/pseuds/nightfire2017
Summary: Hey guys, thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the support, it means the world to me!!!Here's the first part of the 2nd part of His Slice of Normal... Hope you enjoy it, my lovelies!!!





	1. Tomorrow...

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after the last chapter of part 1 of His Slice of Normal where reader goes solo for a case... Love to know what you think!!! Any mistakes you see are my own... ;) ;) ;)

“ _Tomorrow_ …”, he said before falling asleep with you in his arms.

Turns out tomorrow turned into the next one and the next and so on since you were sent for to consult on a case in your hometown, which coincidentally was only a couple of hours away from where Dean and Sam were born, close to Lebanon, Kansas. 

Dean was a little wary of you taking this case, even though he knew that there was no one better for the job, but something was off about it, he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

It was a vampire case that seemed pretty open and close in your opinion, which was shared by Sam, who helped you a little with the research while Dean helped you choose what to take and what not to.

_Flashback:_

_When the day came for you to go, Sam hugged you and wished you luck while giving you several vials of dead man’s blood and a sharpened silver machete, just in case._

_Dean on the other hand made sure to put all your stuff in your truck except the machete, knowing that you’d bitch about him not trusting you with it after a little slip up you had training with it, barely grazing your skin with it, but him being the overprotective boyfriend he is made sure that you wouldn’t take it, but you found a way around him and got it, hiding it in your trunk._

_He came up behind you as you closed the trunk, pulling you flush against him while wrapping his arms around you, his nose nuzzling your neck when you turned your head and managed to capture his lips with yours as he started to leave kisses up your neck._

_You pulled away, turning around and nuzzled your head into his neck, leaving little kisses and you feel him smile but you know that he’s a little irked by something, but you don’t push it not wanting a fight before you leave._

_“Don’t worry, Dean. I’ll be 2,3 days tops. You won’t even know I’m gone by the time I come back. Besides, I have my trusty resident angel if I need anything, and I'll be working the case day and night to get it over with even faster, m'kay? I love you, idjit”, you reassure him in a caring yet firm voice, unable to hide your shy smile when he smiles back at you._

_“I know, Y/N. Just try not to get too friendly with the bloodsucker. I know that you’ll do what you need to, but for my own personal sanity, keep the touching and flirting to a minimum. You’re my girl”, he says to you, slightly growling that last part, which made your breath hitch and clench your thighs to impede the growing wetness between your legs to get worse._

_“Damn straight I am, baby, just like you’re my guy”, you say in a seductive voice before you kiss him, hard and wanting, feeling his hands grope your ass, making you moan around him before you pull back._

_“Gotta go, babe. I’ll see you as soon as I can, alright? I love you”, you say breathless yet calm, which makes him chuckle._

_“I know, sweetheart. When you come back, we’ll celebrate in good old hunter fashion, alright?”, he promises you, which makes you smile._

_“I’ll hold you to that, Winchester!!! Bye, Sammy. I’ll see you guys soon!!!”, you say to them, taking to the road, and making the long trip back to where you grew up to get to the bottom of this whole mess…_

_\--End of flashback--_

Dean and Sam's POV:

“De, would you relax? She’ll be fine, there’s no other hunter who knows more about these vamps than Y/N, quite literally”, Sam says in a light yet serious tone, knowing your relation with vampires was a little more close than you had let on, due to the fact that these were the same vamps that had made your life a living hell before you’d met the brothers.

“I know, Sammy. And I know that she’ll kick some serious bloodsucker’s ass, but there’s something that keeps bugging me with this whole thing”, Dean says to Sam, while rubbing his hand over his face, the little black box in his jeans' back pocket.

“What is it?” “I don’t know if it was just me, but didn’t you see the way she took the case without even thinking it twice? Don’t get me wrong, it shows that she cares, but it’s like it hit a nerve in her. She didn’t tell you anything about these bastards, Sammy?”, they both go back and forth and Sam never answered the question due to Cass calling him up to tell him that the case was turning out to be a little too easy for your taste, and that something wasn’t quite right when suddenly, Sam heard 4 people fighting on the other line, one of them being Cass and someone else and then he heard your voice through the other end, saying: “Sammy!!! Hang up right now, it’s a tr-”, your voice was cut off by the vamp smashing it and knocked you out before you could fight back…

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration hit me and I wrote this, hope you like it!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is in a sticky situation and will be confronted with hard choices...

“Dean!!! Get the keys to Baby, NOW!! Cass and Y/N are in trouble” “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa there Sam. Calm down, tell me what happened” “Cass called me to relay a message from Y/N/N that she thought this case was proving to be a little too easy and that something was off when I hear fighting over the phone and then she took the phone and told me to hang up because it was... Something. I don’t know what she meant because she got cut off by someone. We gotta get to her, De, before it’s too late” “Whattaya mean before it’s too late, Sammy? Tell me, Sam. What did she tell you that she didn’t tell me about this case?” “She told me that she had to settle the score with these bastards, they made her life a living hell way before she ever met us. She swore that if she ever crossed paths with them again, someone wasn’t gonna make it out if it…” they both argue with each other and when Sam said that, Dean now understood why you took the case and went at it the way you did, but also knows now why he was wary about this whole situation, now worried about you and of your well being, but not when he figured out what you meant to say.

“Sam, I don’t think we’re supposed to go there. I know what she meant when she told you to hang up” “Dean, the more time passes, the less chance we have to find her and Cass, so what do you think she meant?” “It’s a trick, Sammy, it’s a trap, the bastards want us to go, they’re expecting us to go, so let’s ride it out” “But Dean-” “Sammy! Relax, we know Y/N, no other hunter has even half the experience with these bastards like she does. She and Cass’ll be fine, I know it”, the brothers both say.

“How do you know, De? How do you know they’ll be alright?” Sam asks worriedly when his phone rings again and he puts it on speaker before talking.

“Yeah?” Sam says. “Hello, boys. Long time no talk” that damned accent unmistakably belonging to- 

“What do you want, Crowley? We’re kinda busy here, so make it quick”, Dean says in an annoyed tone, making the King of Hell chuckle back.

“Oh, just to see if you are interested in getting your beloved angel and “your little slice of normal” back with you guys”, both brothers froze when Crowley described you the way Dean does.

“What the hell’d  you did to them, sonuvabitch? If you hurt _either_ one of them, I'll kill you myself” Dean says in a stern yet menacing voice.

“Oh, calm down, Squirrel. The angel _and_ your girl are fine, just a little roughed up by the vamps, but I gotta say, Y/N is a well oiled vampire killing machine. If you want them back, go to the warehouse where we last met and wait for me there”, Crowley says before he hangs up, making both brothers move fast, getting their weapons of choice before taking off in Baby and getting to the warehouse in record time.

Your POV:

It was dark and reeked of death, wherever you were tied up, Cass already working on his own binds when you heard Crowley talking with somebody, you could just barely make out what he was saying. You were _exhausted_ after beheading the vamps before they hurt Cass, your demon side taking care if it before you reined her in again and you were hanging on to consciousness until you heard Crowley’s nickname for Dean, which got your attention but not when you heard a crack behind you, meaning that Cass had broken free of his binds, but couldn’t get you out of yours due to the fact that your binds were angel proof, meaning he couldn’t break you out even if he wanted to, panic setting in before you heard the deep engine rumble of the Impala pulling up…

Dean and Sam’s POV:

“Well, let’s do this then. What’s the plan, De?”, Sam asks, a little wary of what might be waiting for them inside.

“Simple: we kick Crowley’s ass, get Cass, get our girl back and kill anything that tries to prevent us” Dean states matter of factly, making Sam smirk before they went in. 

“Hello, Moose. Squirrel. Long time no see” “Cut the crap, Crowley. Where are they?” “Oh, Squirrel. So direct with it, aren’t you? Heh, come with me”, the men talk and when Crowley gets to the door that separates the warehouse, the boys see Cass and get to him without any trouble, getting him safe out of danger.

And then, Dean sees you tied up and drooping out of exhaustion, knowing fully well that taking on 1 vampire is draining, while 2 is just pushing, much more if you take it on alone.

He races to you and when he puts his hand on your shoulder, you slightly flinch, but not before you focus on his face, your own transforming into a warm smile amidst your tiredness when you see his eyes looking into your own with a smile of his own.

He unties you from the binds and just wraps his arms around you, cradling your head on his chest as you lightly start to shake from the cold, his warmth seeping through him offering you comfort.

“I th-thought I told your idjit brother that it was-” “A trick/trap. I figured it out, but then Crowley here called us up and told us that you and Cass were being held hostage. So we hauled ass to get here, sweetheart”, you both speak when you tilt your head up and gently kiss him, knowing that for a few seconds, you’re in his arms and protected by him when he kisses you back, holding your hand with his own.

“I love you, idjit” “I know”, you both say before he helps you stand. Sam makes his way towards you and hugs you as well, making you feel safe until…

“Well, now that everyone’s here, let’s make this interesting, shall we?” Crowley says before the place is filled with demons, all of you kicking their asses before one of them throws against a wall and captures Cass on one side while on the other, Dean and Sam are being held at blade point when you hear him speak.

“Now, my darling. I believe you are in a rather _intriguing_ position, your angel on one side and your brother and “your light in the darkness” in the other. What to do, what to do…” he says with a shit eating grin while you know what he’s getting at, but you want him to say it.

“What do you want, Crowley? Let them go!” “Oh, that depends on you, my dear for it’s up to you who lives and who doesn’t” “What are you saying?”, you banter with him back and forth before he says those 5 words you _never_ wanted to hear: “I want you to choose…”, your heart breaking, knowing that you can’t live without the 3 of them. They’re your family, but you make it even more simple for him, making him an offer he can’t resist.

“How about this? You let all 3 of them live…” “And what do I gain out of this?” he asks curiously.

“I go with you and join you in Hell, under one condition: you and your henchmen stay as _far away_ from them as possible. If I even _think_ you’ve hurt any one of them, the deal’s off and I go free. Do we have a deal?”, you say in a steady voice, internally thanking years of panic training for this moment but knowing that you’ll never see your boys again, making a tear fall down unbidden from your eyes.

“I must say, you drive a hard bargain, my dear. You’ll be am excellent addition to my team. You, my dear, are now my 2nd in command, effective immediately. Now, say goodbye to your most heartbroken boys before we leave, my dear”, he says, ordering the 2 demons to release the angel and the brothers, sending them back to hell.

Cass bolts towards you, wrapping you in his embrace, trying to talk you out of it, but to no avail, knowing that you were dead set on it already.

Sam is next and he just crushes you to him, somewhat knowing why you did it, cause it’s what any if them would’ve done if they were in the same position.

When Dean hugged you, you knew with a sinking heart that you’d never see him again due to your choice, but what broke your heart was the fact that Dean looked at you with teary eyes, his look _pleading_ with you not to do this and you kissed him for the last time, pouring all your love into it and he did the same when you told him: “No matter what happens, we’ll always protect those we love the most, even if it means being away from each other. I love you, Dean Winchester. Never forget that for as long as you live”, you say, your voice cracking and your eyes tear up.

You pull away from his embrace, making your way towards your new boss and with one last look at your boys, you both poofed away into the dark, but you had a trick up your sleeve, knowing that before Hell, there was Purgatory and you managed to wound Crowley hard enough to send him back to Hell, leaving you in Purgatory.

“You still underestimated me, Crowley. You can’t make a deal with a hybrid like me, because I already know all the ins and outs of them, which make me a wild card”, you say with a smirk in your voice, as Crowley went back to Hell, cursing your name but equally impressed with you.

“ _Alright, now. One demon down, a lots more to go…_ ”, you say determinedly as you vow that you’ll be back with your boys and angel as fast as possible…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the 3rd chapter in this second part, i'm working on it, thinking about a little reunion with someone special to the reader when she's in Purgatory and other things I can't reveal yet... Thank you my lovelies!!!


	3. I'll Find You Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the 3rd chapter of Tomorrow... Hope you enjoy, my lovelies. ;) ;) ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is in Purgatory, the brothers and the angel trying to find you and a sweet, unexpected reunion through an unconventional way... Hope you guys like it!!!

Dean, Sam & Cass’s POV:

“She’s gone, guys. Short stuff’s gone”, Sam said with a hoarse voice, laced with unshed tears as you poofed away with Crowley, my head telling me that you’d never come back to us, while my heart steadfastly refused it, knowing that you’d find a way to come back home to us, but right now, I’m just numb, still reeling from the last words you’d spoken, barely even hearing Sam call to me when- 

“Dean, are you alright?” Cass asks worriedly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah, Cass. I’ll be even better when we get home and take a shower”, I say to him, not making eye contact with him or Sammy as we get to Baby, shutting both Sammy and Cass out.

“He’s taking this pretty hard, Cass. I’ve seen him like this only one other time and that was when he asked you to erase Ben and Lisa’s memories of him to protect them and that’s saying something. There’s gotta be something we can do”, Sam says to the angel, worried for not just them but for you as well, wondering where you were.

“I’m trying to figure out a way as well, Sam. But it’s kind of challenging due to the fact that she made the choice with her heart, not her head, which makes it even harder to break the deal she’s done with him. Right now, all we can do is regroup and heal, but also keeping an eye on each other, especially on Dean. I know for a fact that he’s gonna try to drink himself into oblivion, and I know Y/N wouldn’t want that happening”, Cass says to Sam before they get in Baby, taking off to get back to the Bunker, immediately missing your presence in it…

Your POV:

For a minute, you took in your surroundings, gathering your wits and reining in your emotions.

“So this is Purgatory. Huh, kinda expected it to be scarier, to be honest”, you thought to yourself, but then again, you were biased due to the description that Dean gave you when he and Cass were there.

Dean… hmmm, you thought and your mood slipped a little, your mind going back to the last time you saw him, the tears in his eyes as you walked away prompting your own tears to fall, but you recomposed yourself as you remembered where you were.

You knew what Purgatory was and the things hidden inside it, so you were constantly on edge, your guard up at every possible moment.

And then, all hell broke loose as you stumbled upon a hoard of newborn Leviathans and they took a couple of jabs at you, but you had an advantage: they were uncoordinated and for the most part, still hopelessly defenseless, which worked for you, killing them easily except for one of them who’d protected you from getting maimed, which shocked you due to the nature of newborn Leviathans being kill crazy.

You two formed an unexpected friendship, if you could call it that and stuck together as you ventured off into the forest like setting of Purgatory, both of you exchanging stories and keeping an eye out for and of each other, still wary of the tension between you 2.

You came across another hoard of Leviathans, these a little older than your new companion, Levi. They immediately made their way forward, you already prepared to see Levi turn against you and join them, but instead, he stopped them, telling them that you meant them no harm when one of them recognized you.

“Y/N? The Winchesters’ little hybrid? Castiel’s friend? I highly doubt that, she’s a threat to us all. Kill her”, he said, the rest making their way towards you when Levi stepped between you and them, shocking you and them.

“Step away from the hybrid, Levi. Not only is she human and a hunter, she’s also half demon. Yeah, we’ve heard of you, Y/N” “Then you also must know that I only let my demon side take control when it’s necessary. Don’t call her out to play, cause I won’t be able to control her as well if you keep pushing her, you turd”, you and the other Leviathan argue until Levi speaks up.

“You think I don’t know who she is? I do and I’ll still protect her” “Why? Why would you protect her when she killed your siblings?” “They had it coming. Besides, they kept bugging me about not being good enough for them, so in all honesty, she did me a favor”, he said, reaching for my hand and squeezing it protectively and you returned the favor.

“So it’s true. Not only can she make the hardest and coldest hearts melt, but also gains the favor of any creature. You truly are a special creature”, one of them said in awe at the exchange between you and Levi.

“Just let me pass, I don’t mean you any harm, I swear. Hunter’s honor”, you state and they let you pass, but Levi stays behind, wishing you good luck as you do the same, knowing that if word got out that a hunter-hybrid and a Leviathan were getting along, you’d both get killed in a heartbeat.

You find a secure spot to rest, concealed by night’s cover and your dark clothes, and as you close your eyes, your mind drifts to your resident angel and your boys, specifically your lovable idjit boyfriend…

Dean’s POV:

I know that they’re worried about me, due to the fact that I’ve been wasting away in the Bunker, not bothering to be any help, my sarcasm at its highest point to mask the pain in my heart of not having you here with us, with me in our room in my arms, your head on my chest. I try to be positive but it’s been 4 months without you and everything Sam and Cass have tried to get you back leading them to various dead ends, both of them getting tired of trying, but somehow they find the strength to keep searching. I joined in about 2 months in after my period of sulking, immersing myself in finding anyone who could help, but like Sammy and Cass, nothing helped.

“Alright guys, I’m hitting the hay. You guys should too. The research’s not going anywhere”, I say to them, referring to a new case we’re working on: a ghoul case similar to the one we had when we met you… A smile crosses my face as I think about that day, seeing you in action which was incredibly sexy: the way you moved with ease, the way you dealt with most of them with a practiced ease, being a semi-amateur hunter, and the way your clothes hung to your body as you worked your way through them.

I enter my room and plop on the bed, catching a fading whiff of your scent on my pillows, and with that, I fell asleep, hoping to dream of you tonight…

You and Dean’s POV:

I open my eyes, and suddenly I’m at the edge of this huge body of water, but it looks similar to the one back home, but you know you’re still in Purgatory when you realized that you were still asleep, but it felt as if you could feel everything and you could. A smile appears as you walk around it, the sun setting in front of  you as you see it when suddenly you hear a voice coming from behind you.

“Sweetheart? Y/N, is that you?!”, that deep voice sending a shiver of recognition down your spine as you turn and your jaw drops as you place and see the person behind the voice who called out to you…

“Dean?! Babe, is it really you?!!”, you call back while running towards him and right into his open arms as he swings you around, wrapping your legs around him, taking a whiff of your hair as you both shake in each other’s grip when you pull away to look at him.

“But I don’t get it, you left with Crowley. What are you-” “Babe, how did you get into my dream? Not that I’m complaining, but-” “Wait, this is a dream? Well, it explains the lake setting and all, but what are you doing in my dream?” “I asked you first, Dean, but then again, when two people meet in dreams, it means that they’re thinking about each other, so makes sense”, we both go back and forth, never looking away from each other as our hands lock together.

“You’re right, princess. Forgot about that, but it’s definitely worth it to see your beautiful face again, even if it isn’t the way I want to. I miss you so much, Y/N”, Dean says in a sad tone, making you tear up while you look at him, your hands on either side of his face now.

“I miss you like crazy, Dean. I promise you I’m doing everything I can to go back home to you guys, which reminds me, how are Sam and Cass?” “They’re alright, but they miss you too, but not as much as I do”, you both say when he kisses you, reuniting with the lips that you’ve only dreamt about for months now, responding to him as your body grinds into his, feeling his need to be closer with you, but you break the kiss much to his dislike.

“As much as I want you to fuck me right now, I want to be back home with you when it happens. Don’t do it now, because as soon as I wake up, you’ll be gone…”, you say in a hushed tone, tears streaming down and he looks at you, brushing your tears away and kisses you gently, hopefully letting you know that he understands your point when he pulls away, chuckling slightly when he sees you chasing his lips with your eyes closed before they open again.

You lay with him, both of you talking, knowing that you both probably won’t remember it, but neither of you care at this point when his hand snakes down your body to land between your legs, letting a hiss out of your mouth when he puts his own on yours, muffling your moans when he starts rubbing you through your pants as you unknowingly start to grind against it, making you even wetter when he pops the button and lowers the fly to fit 2 fingers in your panties against your now drenched folds, making you mewl when he drags them down your slit, pushing one in first, pumping it when he adds the second one, scissoring you getting slicked up with your juices as your hips start to ride them, making him smile as he kisses you again.

“D-Dean, please stop, I can’t…” you start to say, but you lost to the growing pleasure fogging your logic as his fingers keep prodding your gspot, wanting you to cum on his fingers. “Babe, please, let me do this for you, even if it’s not the most ideal situation, but let me take care of you…” he says in the now husky voice dripping in want when you tighten around his fingers, letting him know you’re close and he picks up the pace until he rubs your clit the right way, making you explode around him with a keening moan swallowed by his mouth as you ride your high, him rubbing you soothingly, helping you come down from the high when he sees unshed tears glistening your eyes, worrying him.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? Did I hurt you?” “No, I just didn’t think that I’d miss this so much, what we have…” “I know, baby girl. It’s torture for me every day I wake up without you by my side, not being able to get lost in your eyes, or being able to hold you in my arms like I want to”, you both confess to each other, tears in both your eyes as you hold on to each other, afraid of letting go.

You contemplate telling him where you are so he could find you and get you out of there, but you decide against it, knowing the dangers that it could bring them, and as if he could read your mind he says: “I wish you’d tell me where you are, so I could bust you out and bring you back home”, prompting a rueful smile to stretch on your face.

“I'll find you again, Dean. And when I do, I promise I’ll never leave your side again. Remember: you’re my light in the darkness, babe”, you say sincerely, the grin on his face bringing out his freckles even more.

“I love you, idjit” “I know”, you say to each other before you both fall asleep in each other’s arms…

Your POV:

You wake up only to see that you’re where you rested last night, slightly disappointed, but you vividly remember last night’s dream and the unexpected reunion you got with your idjit, but it was short lived as you were surrounded by a new problem: demons around the tree you climbed up to, waiting to strike and unknowingly, you send a prayer of help and greetings to a certain angel before you let Demon you loose on the others…

Dean’s POV:

I wake up with a smile on my face, but slightly fades away as I realize that last night with you was only a dream, but a very good dream, putting a new spring in my step, prompting Sammy and Cass to exchange confused looks with each other until I explain that I dreamt of the day I met you, which satisfied them, omitting the other part of the dream, a smirk appearing on my face.

“Well, it’s better than seeing him sulk around, don’t you think Cass?”, Sam tells the angel, a smile appearing on both their faces until Cass's face morphs into that of worry.

“Cass, everything alright in heaven?” “What? Oh, yes. I uh, I gotta do something quick. You keep researching” the angel says before disappearing into his room.

“What was that about?” “Don’t know. Let’s focus on the case” both Sammy and I agree, getting back to the game plan for the ghoul case…

You and Castiel's POV:

You finish kicking the demons' asses when you hear Cass talking to you in your head.

“Cass? Is that you?” “Yes, Y/N. It’s me, are you alright?” “Yeah, I’m alright, just a little occupied at the moment. Are you guys OK? How’s Sammy? And Dean, is he alright?”, you both talk and he answers that they’re alright, but they miss you like crazy and you tell him as well.

“What are you guys up to?” “As of now, we are dealing with a new case relating to ghouls, which is eerily similar to the case the Winchesters had when they met you”, Cass states, sending your head reeling, going back to the day your life changes forever, a smile on your face.

“Y/N, where are you? I have been trying to find you for the last year-” “Wait, did you just say a year, Cass?” “Yes, why do you ask? What’s going on, Y/N?” “Cass, I'm not with Crowley in Hell. I sort of did something else” “What’d you do, Y/N/N?” “I kind of wounded Crowley and sent him back to Hell while I got stuck in… Purgatory”, you finish explaining, hearing Cass curse under his breath, but somewhat impressed that you sent Crowley to Hell. You tell him everything that happened and he asks how you are now, knowing everything.

“Honestly Cass, I want to go back home with you guys, but I want to do it on my own, proving that I can do this” “Sweetie, you’re already a badass for surviving as long as you have down there. Knowing that every supernatural creature knows what you are and that you’re down there by yourself, I’m impressed you’ve held your own. Let me pull some strings, please don’t deny me my help” Cass says hopefully, and you agree.

“Under one condition” “Anything” “Don’t tell the boys where I am or else I know that they’ll try to get me themselves and they’re not exactly the most beloved down here” “Alright, Y/N. You have my word, I won’t tell the guys. Just hang on a little longer, OK?” “Ok, Cass, just be careful with whatever strings you pull, I don’t want you guys getting hurt because of me” “Just trust me”, you both promise to each other before you say your goodbyes and with hope in your heart, you keep fighting, while Cass starts to call on some favors from his connections, getting a positive response as his connections knew you and that you’d saved their asses a lot of times so they said yes, preparing to get you back home…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the last 2 chapters in the 2nd part of His Slice of Normal, which will have a happy reunion, lots of feels, a surprised reader and smut with feels!!!! Once again guys, thank you for the response I've gotten with this work... I'm still working on the whole reader/John Winchester/Michael in young John fic idea, if any requests, hit me up on Instagram: @nightfire2018 and DM me!!! Love you guys :) :) :)


	4. Be my Normal...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was working on the first part of a new fic, but here I give you the reunion between reader and her boys and a sweet surprise... Hope you enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, reader is still fighting in Purgatory, but not when a certain angel makes good on his promise... Any mistakes you see are my own!!!

Your POV

For a while, it seemed like everything just stopped. You were still in Purgatory, fighting for your life while clinging to the hope that Cass hadn’t forgotten about the promise that he made to you.

If you were being honest with yourself, you definitely wished that you had told Dean where you were, but reminding yourself quickly that it would’ve only brought more trouble, and you didn’t need any more trouble right now.

Especially when you’re surrounded by new demons, shape shifters and vamps hungry for blood at this very moment.

You stood your ground, killing most of them, but they got some pretty good knocks at you too, resulting in some scratches, cuts and bruises that’d take days to heal, but you paid no attention to it until you got slammed against the ground by the vamp leading the way.

“Face it, my pretty little hybrid: you’re outnumbered and alone and no one here’s going to save you”, he said in a taunting manner, prompting a full on bitchface from me, but with the black eyes shimmering back and forth, making him pale at the sight when you heard him.

“ _Hey_! Assbutt!”, Cass said when he smited the vamp and some of the demons around him.

You looked up and you almost cried when you saw your resident angel, standing a few feet from you. You stood up and made your way towards him and when you saw his contacts, you knew that he pulled some serious strings: he got Bobby Singer (how he did that is beyond you), he managed to get the portal open thanks to Lucifer (talk about repaying favors), but what truly shocked you was that he got Chuck, God himself to get you back home.

You rushed towards Cass, lunging yourself into his arms and smiling as he hugged you back, slowly feeling his grace heal some of the most severe wounds.

You pull back and look into his eyes and you knew that he has truly missed you as you have missed him as well.

You reunite with Bobby, even if it’s for a couple minutes and it’s as if he never went away as you both hugged after years of him being dead. He looked at you and he knew that you were made of some pretty tough skin in order to have survived now a year and a half down in Purgatory.

You silently thanked Lucifer for not being a complete ass-hat with you this time after a couple of close calls he had when he was using Cass and you had saved him multiple times.

And when you saw Chuck, he knew that deep down, you should hate him, but in reality you don’t because this experience has only solidified you as a damn good hunter and you hug him, feeling the wave of love and care that's coming from him.

All of you made it out before the rest of Purgatory knew what happened, landing a couple states away from where you last were.

Chuck and Bobby said their goodbyes to you, but not before Bobby told you something that made this whole mess somewhat worth it all:

“Y/N, I knew you’d be a great hunter, but you’re an even better person because of who you are. No matter what happens, know that I'm proud of you, kiddo and I know your parents would be too of the woman you have become. Say hi to my idjit boys for me, alright? Stay safe, kiddo”, he says and Chuck takes him to Heaven, finally.

You and Cass talk about everything and he tells you that the boys already handled the ghoul case and they’re back at the Bunker.

You ask him if he can poof you both just right outside the Bunker and before you know it, you’re facing the metal door that you haven’t seen for the last 18 months.

And you know that right on the other side, your boys are in there…

Dean & Sam’s POV 

“Talk about a rough hunt, huh Dean?” “Yeah, but we got it done, Sammy. I just wish that Y/N was here” “I know, De. Me too, but we’ve tried everything and nothing. But I still hope that we’ll get her back” “I hope so too, Sammy, I miss her like crazy. I just wish we knew where to start looking for again, but it’s like she’s right under our noses and we haven’t figured it out yet”, we both say while toasting to another successful hunt, but the fact that you’re not here with us weighs heavily on both me and Sam. 

It’s been a year and a half since we last saw you and every attempt we did to find you resulted in failure.

“Hey, Cass. Where have you been? We prayed to you when we got here but you didn’t answer, are you alright?”, Sam asks Cass, who just appeared in the Bunker.

“Hey, guys. Yeah, sorry I didn’t come, but I had a very pressing promise to keep to someone and I just fulfilled it”, Cass says with a smile on his face, making Sammy and me look at each other and ask him.

“What promise are you talkin' about, Cass?” “You’ll see, Dean. Remember a couple of months ago, I was MIA for like a couple of weeks, looking for something?”, Cass says to us and I can already see Sam’s gears turning in his head while I try to figure him out as well.

“Yeah, why did you that again?” “Let me show you. Stay here, both of you and don’t move”, he tells us both and he disappears again before we hear the door opening…

Your POV

Cass lead you inside the bunker after not seeing it for the last year and a half and a gasp escaped you as tears of gratitude stream down as you take in the place you’ve called home again as if for the first time when you heard bootsteps across the floor, startling you a little, hiding behind the wall that’s right behind your resident angel, still a little on edge when they speak.

“Cass, did you open the door?” “I thought I told you guys to stay where you were” “You know we’re endlessly curious. What did you do, sunshine?”, the guys bicker back and forth, making you smile when Cass makes his way towards you.

“Cass, I’m scared. What if they don’t want me back here?” “Y/N, that’s just impossible. They’ve been searching for you as much as I have. Come on”, he encourages me as we finish talking in my head and I take the first step until Cass tells the boys to close their eyes before I take the other.

They both do it, mumbling under their breath about him being sneaky, which warms your heart.

You stay behind Cass and he tells them to open their eyes.

“Cass, who’s behind you? Who are you?”, you hear Dean say curiously yet on edge when Cass goes to the side revealing you, making both boys gasp in shock by what they see: you in ripped and dirty clothes, dried blood on them and on your face and some bruises and cuts around you, but your eyes are glowing as you take them in again after so long.

“Hi, boys. Let me save you the trouble”, you say in a shaky voice as you look for the borax, holy water and your silver blade for the tests and just when you’re about to splash the borax, Sam speaks up.

“Short stuff? Y/N, we know it’s you. You’re here…”, he says when he gets to you and crushes you to his chest, the smell of him invading your nose and you cling on to him, trying to control your trembling but he soothes you instantly, looking in your eyes, knowing that it’s truly you and you smile at him, knowing that your brother's welcomed you back home.

“Hey, Sammy. Long time no see”, you say with tears unshed in your eyes when you hear his voice.

“Sweetheart? It’s really you? If this is a dream, I’m not waking up”, Dean says with his voice cracking in the end which makes you look at him and tell him what you know will make him sure that you’re back for good.

“Told you I’d find you again, didn’t I, babe? Dean, it’s truly me. I know you’re still not believing it, but-” he cuts you off by kissing you hard, you immediately responding to him, letting all the love and joy you feel in this moment guide your long overdue kiss while he picks you up and starts spinning you in the air, laughing like a little kid who finally got what he most wanted with him again and you join in.

“God, you have no _fucking_ idea of how much I’ve missed you, Y/N” “Not anymore than I have, Dean” , you say to each other as he holds on to you, afraid that if he lets go, you’ll be gone again, but you ease his mind when you take his face in your hands and kiss him with such love that it banishes any other doubt he could have.

“I told you the day I left something that I think you’ve forgotten, so let me refresh it for you: we’ll do whatever it takes to protect the people we love, remember. I did what I did because I needed to protect my 3 boys and if I had to do it again, I would. I love you, Dean Winchester and I swear to you that I’m not going anywhere, cause I need my light in the darkness with me always no matter what”, you say and he knows that you meant every word you said, knowing that you're home with him and he takes your face in his hands and kisses you gently until he pulls away and he talks.

“Sweetheart, the last 18 months have been pure torture, not just for Sam an Cass, but also for me not being able to be with you, not being to find you, but you’re here now, and believe me: I have no plans on letting you go anytime soon, babe”, he says sincerely and you both pull away just for you to lead your 3 boys to the table where you usually do research and the 4 of you gather around close to each other, Sam and Cass in front of you and Dean next to you, holding your hand, Sam asking you where you've been all this time while Cass stayed quiet, knowing everything but letting you search for the way to break it to the boys when Dean noticed something off about you: the way you were acting, granted it’s been more than a year apart from each other, but it reminded him of when Cass and him were in Purgatory after they’d gotten out, which prompted him to ask- 

“Sweetheart, what happened after you poofed away with Crowley? Don’t even think about lying to me, Y/N/N” he asks me, and I already know that he has a pretty clear idea, but needs me to confirm it for me.

“After we poofed away, I had a trick up my sleeve because I remembered that before reaching Hell, you stop by another place, but usually you’re either unconscious or dazed when we pass it, so when we got there, I wounded Crowley hard enough to send him to hell, but leaving myself behind” I start to explain when Dean’s grip on my hand tightens, my heart aching, realizing that he knew that he had his answer, the answer he never wanted to hear.

“Y/N, where have you been all this time?”, both Sam and Dean ask, Cass silently supporting me when I said it.

“Purgatory”, I said, my head hanging low after I said it, my eyes prickling with tears not wanting to see the look on their faces when Dean let’s go of my hand and tilts my chin up, making me look at him and all I can see in his eyes is just love, which takes me by surprise, not expecting this reaction.

_“All this time, princess?”_ Dean asks you carefully and you slightly nod, a tear falling down your face that he gently dries off, smiling at you, which makes you smile back while Sammy just goes off on a rant. Now that’s the reaction I was expecting, you thought.

“What?! As in monster heaven? Like, the place where Dean and Cass were as well? That Purgatory?! Why’d you stay down there? Why didn’t you call for us? We would’ve done something, anything to get you out of there, short stuff”, Sam finishes his rant with his hand over on of yours. You look at him and he knows that you are one very tough cookie in order to have survived longer than his brother and the angel down there.

You put their minds at ease, telling them about everything that happened, both of them paling when you mentioned the demons, vamps and shapeshifters on the last day you were there, but in the end, they finally got you back home.

Sam and Cass hug you tight before they say their goodnights, leaving you and Dean alone. You nuzzle his neck while he nuzzles your hair, taking in your scent again as a very content sigh escapes his lips.

“Sweetheart, I’ve been plagued by guilt after you left for not telling you something that I should’ve a long time ago and I realize that I’m not gonna get a better chance than this one” “What is it, babe? What’s wrong?”, you both speak when suddenly he takes a knee making you gasp, your head already going abuzz when he speaks.

“Y/N, I know I’m not exactly the best at describing what I feel, but I’ll give it a try: I know that we’ve both been through our own hell this last year and a half, but I don’t want to waste another second without you by my side, I don’t wanna spend the rest of my life without being able to look in your eyes and seeing my home in them. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I don’t wanna wait another tomorrow without you, so: Y/N Y/L/N, will you be my normal forever?” he finishes pulling out a little black box revealing a beautiful yet simple engagement ring, which suited you perfectly.

Tears of happiness stream down your face as you sink to your knees in front of him and take his face in your hands when you speak.

“Guess what, babe? Tomorrow finally came. Yes, Dean Winchester, I’ll be your normal forever!!!”, you say happily when he kisses you soundly, putting the ring on your finger and you both look at each other and know that this is forever.

He picks you up and takes you to his room and as he closes it, you both make good on the promise you’d made when you met in your dream months ago...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is coming on the last chapter of this 2nd part of His Slice of Normal, along with a rough draft of the fic i'm working on that involves reader, John Winchester(JDM) and Michael in young!John's vessel... Any feedback as always is greatly appreciated, good or bad, also taking requests, if any, leave them in the comments!!!


	5. I Promise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter of the 2nd part of the series, which is smut with feels!!!! Hope you guys enjoy it, any mistakes you see are my own!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, reader finally comes back and both her and Dean keep good on the promise they made each other... Sorry it took so long, but hopefully the wait was worth it!!

As soon as he closes the door, you both make good on the promise you made each other months ago in your dream.

He kisses you and you give in to it, letting him take the lead while he leads you to the bed, laying you on it.

When he reaches the hem of your shirt, you stop him, remembering that you have some pretty nasty scars that Cass couldn’t heal from before the last confrontation with the vamps you ran into.

Dean notices that you start to shake a little from hesitation and he gently tells you that it’s OK while kissing you and when he lifts your shirt up and throws it over his shoulder, his eyes landing on your various scars on your stomach, a tinge of anger passing through him, but he notices that you’re starting to cover yourself and he pulls you flush against him and kisses you senseless until you pull away, needing air.

“Sweetheart, you don’t need to hide from me, these scars are a part of you and they make you even more beautiful” “ But Dean-” “But nothing, princess. You are _perfect_ to me, I promise you. You’re _everything_ my heart’s ever wanted and needed all this time, now and forever”, you say to each other when you throw yourself at him, kissing him lovingly as he takes off his shirts and pants, leaving him in his boxers, the outline of his cock already noticeable.

You both sit up, you on his lap as he holds you when you take off your bra, revealing your breasts while biting your lower lip as you see his reaction, his hands kneading them, thumbing the nipples until they can’t get any harder, making you keen at the touch. 

“God, princess, I’ve missed you so much” “Not more than I have, babe. Oh geez, Dean, please…”

“God, Y/N you have no idea how much I’ve missed this, us like we are now, exploring ourselves again like the first time”, you both say between kisses and groans when his hand slides down to your pussy and cups you through your panties, your moans being swallowed by him and his kiss, allowing his tongue entrance as you grind into his hand while also rubbing his cock while you’re rutting into him, his groans the sweetest thing you’ve heard in the last couple of months.

He takes off your panties and lays you on the bed, his face crawling towards your mound as he leaves kisses on your legs. You try to close your legs, but he pries them open, wanting you open for him and as his nose gets to your mound, you can’t help but arch into his touch when he starts to finger your entrance slowly, familiarizing himself again with your sweet spots as he finds it once more, making you moan shamelessly as your hips start rocking against him.

“That’s it, baby, rock yourself on my finger, let me know what you want, sweetie. There?”, he asks when he curls it, finding your gspot, making you keen and writhe on his bed, needing more when he starts to mouth at your clit while he adds another finger, reducing you to a moaning, writhing mess on his bed.

“C'mon, sweetheart, I want to feel you cum on my fingers first before I get my cock inside you. Please, baby, let me feel you, cum for me” Dean encourages you as he delivers a final curl and lick on your clit, sending you to a blissful orgasm, whimpering when he removes them from you as he kisses you again.

“I love you, Y/N/N. Don’t doubt it ever”, he says before you flip each other, you now on top and him on his back as you kiss him before going down his body.

“My turn now, babe. Let me take care of you, Dean, please…”, you say to him with a sweet smile when you let your hands map him out again, feeling his muscles tense beneath your touch, your lips kissing every freckle and scar on his body, taking in the low moans Dean lets out.

You take off his boxers with your teeth, looking at him through your lashes while doing so, prompting a very aroused Dean to groan at the sight of you.

“God, babe. Since when are you the tease?” he asks when you take his cock in your hand, pumping it slowly, making him thrust against your hand. “I don’t know what you mean, sweetheart”, you say innocently when you lick a stripe up his length, making him moan in approval.

You give kitten licks along him, when suddenly you took the head in your mouth, sucking slightly when he bucks up, making you take a little more of him in your mouth before he grabs your hair lightly, trying not to buck up too hard.

You stroke what you can’t fit in your mouth while hollowing your cheeks, feeling him starting to thrust in your mouth, which you welcome when you relax your gag reflex and take his whole girth in your mouth while looking and hearing Dean moan and slightly growl in arousal.

“Jeez, sweetheart, just like that… Where are you- god, baby, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna-”, he says, but you cut him off when you suck a little harder and faster, wanting him to be pleased as well.

After a couple more sucks and tonguing at the leaking slit, he cums hot and heavy in your mouth, groaning as you swallow it all, feeling him soften a little as you get him out of your mouth with a lewd pop and an innocent look in your eyes before kissing him again.

He flips you both, you underneath him again as he looks at you in awe and bemused when you look at him shyly before he kisses you again, letting your mouths come together again when he gets a condom out of the nightstand and rolls it on him, his cock already hard and at attention.

He rubs the head on your clit, making both of you moan at the friction, slicking himself with your juices when he slides into you, kissing you to muffle his groan of pleasure at the tightness of your pussy enveloping him.

“Dean, please. Don’t make me wait anymore, I need you, _please_ …” , you beg him moaning at the fullness of him, both of you fitting seamlessly like perfect puzzle pieces.

“Sweetheart, I got you. _Jeez_ , Y/N so fucking tight and wet and just perfect, like you were made for me”, Dean says when he starts moving with you as you squeeze your walls against his cock, while you time your movements with him, getting in sync with him while looking in his lust blown emerald eyes, both of you getting lost in each other when you feel the coil in your stomach ready to explode and he senses it as well, snaking his hand down to your clit and rubbing in tight small circles until you let go, clamping around him, feeling him let go as well, releasing into the condom before he buries his face in your neck as you pant against his chest, slowing your breathing when you feel tears streaming down both your faces.

“Sweetheart, you have no idea how much I missed you” “Not like I have, babe. I love you” “I know…”, you confess to each other, looking at each other kissing each other sweetly.

He pulls out, both of you whining at the loss of heat and tightness as he goes to the bathroom, getting a wet towel and tossing the condom in the trash bin and coming back to you, cleaning up the cum from both of you when he plops down on the bed, pulling you against his chest, your hand on his heart, tracing the anti possession tattoo as you both talk about anything but what happened to you.

“Dean?” “What is it, baby girl?” “Are we OK?”, you go back and forth when he answers you.

“We will be, we’ll figure it out” “Just like we always do?” “Just like we always do, sweetheart”, he answers you.

“Promise?” “ _I promise_ , Y/N. We’ll talk about it tomorrow…” you both agree when you fall asleep, back in the arms of your now fiancé, the overdue calm after the storm… hopefully….

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this my lovelies!!! The kudos and comments truly make my day!!! The last chapter will be the rough draft of the new fic I've been working on with reader/John Winchester(JDM)/Michael in young!John's vessel, which will be up soon... As always any feedback is welcome, please let me know what you guys think... Love you!!! :) :)


	6. Draft (New Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long, but here's a rough draft and a sneak peek of the new fic I've teased at involving reader, John Winchester(JDM) and Michael in young!John's vessel... Hope you like it!!!

I’d just managed to almost get some shuteye when I heard ruckus out in the Bunker’s kitchen, knowing that you and Dean were asleep after coming back from a ghoul case which took you 2 longer than usual to finish, tying up some loose ends before hightailing it back home.

I went and got my thin robe to cover me, only being dressed in an old AC/DC shirt and some thin black sleep shorts, getting my blade just in case it was some unwanted company. As quietly as I could, I made my way towards the kitchen and found the fridge door open, someone rummaging around it, a guy from the looks from it, based on the deep grunts coming from their mouth.

I made my way around him without being noticed until-

“Y/N, I need some help with-”, Cass said, blowing my cover making whoever the guy is start swinging, knocking Cass out, but not me when I slashed his arm, getting a groan out of him, but he managed to pin me against the wall, my blade now on the floor.

I tried to squirm out of his hold when he pressed his lower half against me, his knee in between my legs, making me squirm against him slightly when I kneed him in the groin sending him to the floor, groaning in pain. As I started to make my way towards Cass, he grabbed my ankle and made me fall flat on my face, getting a nice bruise above my eyebrow before I knocked him out with a mean right punch.

I heard the boys’ doors open, them calling out my name in panic.

“Y/N/N, are you OK? I heard a scream”, Dean says before turning on the light, his face morphing from sleepy to worried in a flash when he saw the bruise on my face. Sam went to Cass, waking him up until he did, turning their heads to me, also catching sight of my bruise.

“Don’t worry about it, guys. I’ll be fine, nothing a little ice and bourbon won’t fix”, I say with a smirk, noticing the relief on their faces, especially on Dean’s. They make their way back to their rooms after I tell them that Cass and I will take care of the unwanted visitor. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek and big bear hugs, telling them to get some rest.

Sam laughs while he goes to his room while Dean takes a little more persuading, but he goes back to his room after knowing that I’m fine, hugging me a little longer than Sam and shooting me a cute little sleepy smile.

Cass put his fingers on my forehead and healed the bruise easily, making it go away before I focus on who the hell is in the Bunker.

I make my towards the now sleeping body on the floor, a little baffled by the look of his clothes as they resemble-

“Cass? Isn’t that-”, I start to say before I realize that it’s his jacket and when I turn him around, my head is going on overdrive and all I can think of is one name, dumbfounded yet strangely intrigued.

“It can’t be. He’s-”, I say, looking at Cass, who’s just as confused as I am… _It can’t be… he’s dead, right?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, it's a sneak peek of what's to come... Leave your thoughts on it in the comments please, I greatly appreciate it!!! Love you my lovelies!!!

**Author's Note:**

> There's more on His Slice of Normal coming soon, I'm working on it, but i'm also working on an idea that's been in my head for a while now, relating to reader, John Winchester and Michael in Young John's vessel... Love to know your opinions and if you have any suggestions, leave them in the comments!!! Love you guys!!!


End file.
